Closer
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: "I want to rip that shirt off and drag my nails down your back until you're screaming my name." John whispers. John really likes Justin's new look. SLASH


**Title:** Closer

**Pairing:** Justin Gabriel/John Cena

**Rating:** M

**POV:** 3rd

**Summary:**_ "I want to rip that shirt off and drag my nails down your back until you're screaming my name." John whispers. _John really likes Justin's new look.

**Author's Note**: So, I've always thought Justin Gabriel was cute, but he was never sexually arousing to me until tonight. I've never really liked the black hair, and I was undecided on the scruff, but that first scene in the locker room tonight has had me wrecked ever since because holy shit did you _see_ him? Just Dayum. Haha. Hope you enjoy. =)

**Warnings:** None, except that there's very little plot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit.

John knows the WWE has been having everyone promote the fuck out of their merchandise since it is right here before Christmas, so of course, the Nexus has been wearing different shirts. It surprises him, however, to see Otunga and Harris in the Top Rope brand shirts when he "invades" their hotel room. He wonders if everyone is in them, or just the two of them. When he arrives at the arena later, Justin's prepping for his skit with Heath so John doesn't even get to see the younger until they broadcast his scene. However, the second Justin appears onscreen, John feels his mouth go dry.

The Superstar hasn't seen the young high flyer since last week's Raw. He'd seen Otunga, Harris, and Barrett, because they had to work on their moves, but Justin had been constantly busy prepping for the tag team match. They hadn't even had time for a single Skype conversation, what with their sleeping schedules being so opposite one another's anymore. John is ill-prepared for the Justin he sees on the screen.

Justin's hair looks light, and fluffy, and the dye is starting to fade out just enough that his hair seems to shine a bit more. He's wearing one of those Top Rope Nexus shirts, and it's hugging him in a way that the other Nexus shirts never had. His beard has grown in more, and while John thinks it could use the slightest trim, it offsets the black hair and makes John enjoy the dark color on his lover for the first time. By the time John's gaze lands on the new wristbands, he's so turned on he almost can't see straight.

John swallows thickly and turns off the TV, turning to get ready for his own appearances. It's then he remembers his next appearance is to distract Justin from the match. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly. How in the fuck is he ever going to resist grabbing Justin and running off with him early?

**III**

He's not entirely sure how, but John manages to make it through the rest of the episode without error (unless anyone counts tripping over Justin's name, or saying it a few too many times, but John doesn't, so there). He hurries back to the locker rooms, trying to catch the younger before he leaves. Sure enough, he's already changed back into his jeans and street shoes by the time John gets there.

John strides over to Justin with purpose, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Justin stops as the older descends on him, rolling the Nexus shirt back down over his abs, his eyes widening. A locker slams shut behind them and John is suddenly reminded of where they are. Stopping in front of his young lover, he smirks, and says simply, "Leave the shirt on." Justin shoots him a puzzled expression, but nods. John winks at him slyly, and watches as the younger blushes.

"Hey, do you want to come out to the club with us tonight, Justin?" Harris asks, throwing the younger what John assumes to be a flirty smile. "You can show off how good you look in that shirt."

Harris reaches out to pat Justin on the back, and John swats his hand away before he gets a chance.

"Touch him and I'll break your fingers." John mutters, leaning in close.

Harris's eyes narrow, but he backs away a step. Justin barely holds in his laugh.

"I uh, I have other plans. Sorry, man." the high flyer says, patting Harris on the shoulder just to watch John's eyes flare up. "Maybe next time."

At that, John leans down and picks up Justin's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "So, you ready to go?" he asks, nodding towards the door.

Justin nods, reaching for his bag. John takes a step back, smirking and not allowing him to take it. Justin finally rolls his eyes and heads out the door, John behind him. Just as the door is about to swing shut, John tilts his head back in and smirks at Harris, waving a mocking hand in front of his face.

_Dick_. he thinks.

**III**

They've barely made it into John's room and locks the door when the older hucks Justin's bag across the room and slams the younger against the wall. John's lips find the pulse point on the younger's neck almost instantly, and he runs his teeth over it, sucking on it until Justin moans. He travels up to kiss his lover's lips, every ounce of lust he's had bottled up all night spilling out through his lips. He pours everything in as his tongue explores the younger's mouth carefully, feeling over every single bit that he hasn't been able to all week.

John pulls back to look at his lover's face. Justin's pupils are positively blown, his cheeks tinged pink, his mouth wet from the kissing. He scans his way down and lets his eyes travel over the shirt again. His breathing quickens and his runs his hands over it, all down Justin's chest and stomach.

"You have no idea how amazing you look tonight." John mumbles just loud enough for the other to hear.

"Oh yea?" Justin responds, leaning forward to press a kiss to John's jawline.

"Absolutely." John replies.

His hands move down to rest on Justin's hips, his thumbs slipping under the shirt to rub at the younger's skin. The high flyer sucks in a quick breath. John leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper, speaking right up against Justin's ear.

"I want to rip that shirt off and drag my nails down your back until you're screaming my name." he whispers.

Justin nearly shudders in John's grasp, gasping. The older smirks, biting down on the high flyer's ear just slightly. Justin pulls John closer, his grip on John's hips tightening. The Superstar moves his hands around and runs them up and down his lover's back, teasing him. Justin whimpers.

"Do it." he grits out. "Please."

John dips his head to kiss Justin again, sucking the younger's lower lip into his mouth momentarily, nibbling on it until Justin's practically panting. He thrusts a thigh between Justin's own, grabbing the South African's arms in the same moment and pinning them above his head. John releases his lover's lip and moves back to his neck, pressing soft kisses all the way down to his shoulder. He stops to nuzzle Justin's beard every so often, smiling as he does. Soon, Justin's practically rutting against John's thigh. The Superstar's lips turn up into a seductive smile as he leans back, taking time to just examine his lover. Justin whines a bit, struggling against John's hand.

The older pulls Justin to him and leads him to the bed, throwing him down onto it carefully. John crawls onto the bed and hovers over the younger. As he reaches Justin's neck, he sits up onto his knees, straddling his lover's hips. He pulls his own shirt off as swiftly as he does in the ring, tossing it across the room. He toes off his shoes and listens as Justin does the same. Then, he smiles down at the high flyer, leaning to kiss him once before sitting back up. Suddenly, his hands are on Justin's shirt and the Nexus member hears a rip, feels the shirt being yanked off of him. John holds up the now torn material and grins before dropping it into the floor and dropping down to seal their lips together once more.

They get lost in kissing, John seemingly trying to make up for lost time, Justin trying to memorize everything he's missed so much. After becoming accustomed to being with each other nearly 24/7, the breaks were getting tougher and tougher. The only bright side was that it made their love-making that much more passionate when they did come together. This time is most definitely no exception. Their hands are all over each other, exploring, touching, _feeling_ as much as they possibly can. Soon, Justin feels John's hands toying with his jeans and he lifts his hips, letting John pull them off, along with his socks. Their kiss breaks and Justin looks up to see John's grin at the fact that he's not wearing anything under his jeans.

"Going without again?" John asks.

"Thinking of you." Justin breathes. "No time to waste. Missed you too much."

Justin reaches up to pull his lover back down. When John lowers himself back over Justin to resume their making out, the younger gasps at the feel of bare skin against his own. Evidentially, John's managed to rid himself of his own jeans without Justin even realizing it was happening. The younger would be impressed if he weren't so preoccupied with the feel of John's erection resting against his thigh, laying partially on his own. He bucks up against John and groans at the contact, feeling the older laugh against his lips.

"Easy there," John mutters, kissing him softly again. "We have all night."

"But we _only_ have tonight." the South African almost whimpers.

"Baby, we have _forever_." the Superstar responds, pressing a kiss to Justin's temple as he leans up to reach into the bedside table drawer. He pulls out a condom and a tube of lube before returning to his lover's side, propping up on one elbow to just examine the boy.

"Now you're just being cheesy." Justin laughs, sitting up to kiss John's jawline quickly as the older flicks open the tube and spreads some onto his fingers.

"But you're smiling now." John says. He smiles fondly at the younger.

Justin pretends to ponder this for a moment. "I guess you're right."

They sit grinning at one another for just a beat before John's leaning in, kissing Justin as tenderly and passionately as he possibly can. At the same time, he slides a quick finger into his lover, laying him back down carefully. Their kiss never breaks, and when Justin groans at the feel, John can taste it. It's only a minute before John's sliding in another finger. Justin tilts his hips into it, wrapping his arms around John's back to pull his lover closer. Soon enough, a third finger is in as well, pumping in and out swiftly, scissoring every so often. Every few pumps, John lets a finger find that bundle of nerves, and each time Justin jumps a bit.

John pulls back from the kiss with a wet smack. He looks down at the younger. His mouth is open, a low moan being pulled from his wet, swollen lips. His eyes are closed, and there's a light glisten of sweat adorning his skin. He's still unknowingly wearing the wristbands, but John notices. As Justin rocks back and forth onto his hand, John wonders if he's ever been this turned on before. He grins at his lover's leaking cock, reaching down with his free hand to give it a few quick tugs. Justin's back arches and he actually whimpers this time.

"I bet I could get you off just like this." John practically purrs.

Justin shakes his head.

"No. Want you. _Need_ you, John. Only-only tonight." he pants like a reminder.

John leans in close, releasing Justin's member.

"But you look so fucking hot right now, baby. So fucking _sexy_." John growls. "I could do it. I know I could."

"John, John, _please_ _John_." Justin groans, his nails dragging down John's shoulderblades toward his arms.

It's John's turn to groan now, and he pulls his fingers out expiditiously and wipes them on the bed. Justin moans at the loss, but smiles at him gratefully, watching as he tears open the condom shakily and rolls it on. Then, Justin has an all new reason to moan as John slowly, carefully, pushes his way in. John steadies his breathing, trying to make sure he doesn't get off as quickly as he feels like he's going to. He certainly wants this to last, and be great for both of them, but _fuck_ he had missed Justin. And it had only been a week! He had no idea how they were going to handle it when John had to be out longer.

Finally, John comes to rest right up against Justin. The high flyer is taking slow, deep breaths, trying his damndest to re-adjust to the feeling of his lover inside him like this. Finally, he looks up and meets John's eyes. The older is looking at him so tenderly. He swears he feels his heart stutter. John reaches down and trails a hand down his face, scratching at his beard just a bit.

"God. I love you so much. You know that?" John whispers.

Justin turns into the touch, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's palm. He nods, smiling.

"Of course. I love you too, John. More than anyone." Justin replies.

John kisses the younger's lips softly, pulling back to rest his forehead against the high flyer's.

"Make love to me." Justin murmurs.

The Superstar nods and pulls out almost all the way slowly, speeding up just a bit as he pushes back in. After a few minutes, they've established a rhythm, and Justin feels dizzy from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body. John's moaning now, too, and whispering the most loving things every few thrusts. Suddenly, John his his prostate, and his back arches, John's name leaving his lips in a long moan. Then the older's hands are on his back, and the next thing Justin knows, John's nails are dragging their way down his skin, from his shoulders to his waisteline.

This time when the older's name is ripped from his lips, it's in a shout. He bites down on John's shoulder as his lover thrusts into him, trying desperately to stay quiet. It's to no avail, however, as John claws his back again. He screams again, and his lover's name can only barely be made out, along with a few choice words not even in English. John just smirks at him and eventually moves his hands to rest back on Justin's hips, angling each thrust into the younger's prostate now and thrusting just that much harder.

"Jesus, FUCK, I'm, I," Justin tries, but he's lost all ability to form coherent sentences.

John nods.

"Me too, baby. Me too. Just, c'mon, do it." John encourages him, kissing anywhere he can on his lover's face. He reaches down and tugs on Justin's cock as close to in time with his thrusts as he can.

Justin can't hold back anymore now, and he lets go. He feels John lose the pace as he follows momentarily. The ride through the aftershocks, John still moving until they're both utterly spent. He pulls out and peels the condom off, tying it up and throwing it swiftly into the trash can by the bathroom.

"Nice." Justin comments from his position flattened out on the bed.

"Nothing but net, baby." John jokes, flopping down next to his lover on his stomach.

Justin laughs. The older props himself up onto his elbows, reaching over and running a hand through Justin's hair softly. He kisses his lover's forehead before he speaks again.

"You really do look amazing tonight." he says lovingly. "Sorry about the shirt, though."

"It's no big deal. I'll just tell them I must have left it at the arena or something." Justin replies. "I am keeping it, though."

The Superstar pretends to pout. "But what if I wanted to take it with me?"

"Well then, that's fine. But only if you promise to bring it back." the high flyer says, grinning. "Oh, and you have to let me take yours."

"I think that can be arranged." John says with a smile. His expression turns a bit more serious. "I missed you. A lot."

Justin tilts his head up and John takes the hint, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"I missed you too. So much." the South African whispers when they part.

John lets out what sounds like a shaky laugh. "And it's only been a week!"

"We're pathetic, right?" Justin asks, trying for a laugh as well. His comes out slightly watery.

They both go quiet, and John continues to stroke his lover's face, still looking at him like he doesn't want to forget a single pore while he's away.

"What do we do when you're gone for a month or more? Or if one of us gets traded?" the high flyer inquires softly.

"Then we make time to talk. We find a way to see each other." John explains.

Justin looks away as if he doesn't believe John. The older sighs quietly.

"Seriously, Justin. I told you I love you, and I'm determined to make this work because of that. I meant that." he says. "I'm not giving you up that easily."

"I know. I'm not either." Justin replies, turning back towards his lover, his eyes wet. "It's just tough to think about."

"Then don't think about it. Think about nights like tonight." John says, wiping under each of his lover's eyes with a thumb. "It'll be alright. It won't be that long and I'll be touring again and we'll be together so much you'll be begging for some time alone."

"I can't wait." the younger replies.

John can't even help himself as he leans down and kisses Justin again softly, trying to ease away the younger's pain and worry.

"In the meantime," John says, pulling back and sitting up to pull back the blankets. "We need to get some rest. We both have an early start tomorrow."

Justin nods reluctantly, but slides under the blankets anyway. As he rolls over to let John crawl in behind him, the older's gaze lands on Justin's back. He laughs loudly.

"Whoa." John breathes out. "Might want to get makeup to cover that up."

The South African turns to look at his lover.

"What?" he asks. "What do you mean?"

"I might have gotten a little carried away with your back there, babe." John replies, running a finger over one of the scratches.

Justin shudders against him, prompting more laughter from John.

"It's fine." the younger says, turning around to face John as the older wraps his arms around him. He presses a kiss to John's pec. "I'll just have to remember to wear shirts like that more often."

The both laugh at this. They bid one another good night, and sweet dreams, finishing with declarations of eternal love before finally settling down to pass out. As John fades out into slumber, he gives himself a mental reminder to tell Vince what a great idea it is for everyone to rep their own merch. He has to give it to him. Man's a genius.


End file.
